AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!
AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! is a vlog, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 27, 2015. Plot After the events of FATHER KNOWS BEST where Jesse told Jeffery Sr. where Theresa is staying, Jesse and Corn run over to Melissa's house to warn Theresa about the arrival of Jeffrey Sr.. Melissa orders Theresa upstairs and says she will handle the situation herself. Jeffrey Sr. pulls up outside and Jesse tells Theresa she needs talk to him before he snaps, but Melissa says she can handle him, and Jesse tells Melissa not to aggravate Jeffrey. Jeffrey Sr. walks in, demanding to know where Theresa is but is greeted with Melissa, who refuses to tell him where she is. Melissa tells him he has problems and he needs help because of his violent and destructive personality. Jeffrey Sr. again asks to see Theresa, but Jeffrey Sr. is faced with Melissa ordering him to leave. Theresa suddenly appears upstairs, and tells him that he needs to leave. Jeffrey Sr. tells Melissa not to touch him and shoves her onto the couch behind her. After a pause, Melissa gets back up and demands Jeffrey Sr. to leave. Jeffrey Sr. points out that Theresa is upstairs, to which she says she doesn't want to talk to him, and Melissa says the same. Melissa pokes Jeffrey Sr. in the chest telling him he's so demanding. Jeffrey Sr. gets angry at Melissa and swipes the Christmas decorations off the fireplace. Melissa tries to stop him by grabbing him, but Jeffrey Sr. grabs her and throws her into the Christmas tree. Theresa helps Melissa to get back up and yells at Jeffrey Sr. to leave before Melissa and Jesse chase Jeffrey Sr. out the house. Jesse stops Melissa at the door, following Jeffrey Sr. outside, and angrily shouts at him that he can't do what he did to Melissa. Jeffrey Sr. defends himself by saying she jumped him and leaves. Jesse goes back into the house to see Melissa and Theresa looking over the broken tree with Melissa very upset and angry. Jesse comforts her as Melissa says that Jeffrey Sr. is never allowed in her house ever again and Theresa said he will talk to her lawyer because she has had enough of Jeffery Sr's behavior. Melissa tells Jesse needs to get away from Jeffrey Sr. which Jesse says he will. Jesse decides to head back to his house despite Theresa and Melissa asking him to stay. Jesse says the worst is over and Theresa says Jeffrey Sr. will hear from her lawyer. Jesse and Corn leave the house. Destruction / Fights Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (cameraman) *Melissa Stahlberger *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Continuity The events of Psycho Family Therapy, Psycho Dad Splits Computer and Psycho Dad Trashes Store are referenced. The aftermath, as well as George's reaction is covered in NOT MUCH DIFFERENT!. Reception Many viewers are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his violence towards Melissa. Some users believe that Jeffrey Sr. may have committed a crime in this video. A few users believe that, because of his increasingly violent behavior, Jeffrey Sr. will do something that will get himself killed, whether by his own hubris or police action. Some viewers have started to gain a liking for Melissa, despite her personality in the past few vlogs. However, that might have been temporary since she has been the antagonist when Jesse was living at The Wingless Eagle. Trivia *''AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!'' marks the first time that Theresa ever used the word "fuck" around 6:28, excluding "motherfucker", which is said frequently in the duration of the video. *This is perhaps one of the most well-known vlogs on the channel. It currently has over 4.8 million views, almost 79,000 likes, and almost 6,000 dislikes. *Viewers widely anticipated a fight between Jeffrey Sr. and Melissa two weeks before AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD! was released. *''AUNT MELISSA FIGHTS PSYCHO DAD!'' is one of the few videos when Jeffrey Sr. destroyed someone else's property while away from the Ridgway Residence. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:Featured Articles